tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Seville Armstrong
More bark than bite, SEVILLE Armstrong was once employed by such grand companies as the NHL and NBA as a car-parker and traffic director, moving about the country whenever a team died out. Finally though, she grew tired of this lifestyle, finding while it was fun, it was not really a challenge. So she joined the Army. Naturally good-natured and calm, she quite frustrated a few instructors with her always-perky and energetic self. 20 mile run? Ending with a smile. Almost taking sadistic pleasure out of it one could say as nothing fazed her - except spiders. Strictly a by-the-book type woe betide the motorist or tank-driver who tried to park in the wrong part of HER lot. Ending up as a logistician with her natural sense of organization and proactive forethought, she is quite the commanding presence when she has to be. Able to drown out her entire squad with her deep, bellowing voice, she earned the call-sign 'Subwoofer' quite fast. Friendly and sweet off-duty, her hobbies include dogs, karaoke and romance-mystery novels. Although Seville isn't the tallest of women by any means, she hates it when people call her 'cute.' When she was part of G.I. Joe, she had the new call-sign Mockingbird. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: SEVILLE Armstrong was once employed by such grand companies as the NHL and NBA as a car-parker and traffic director, moving about the country whenever a team died out. Finally though, she grew tired of this lifestyle, finding while it was fun, it was not really a challenge. So she joined the Army. Naturally good-natured and calm, she quite frustrated a few instructors with her always-perky and energetic self. 20 mile run? Ending with a smile. Almost taking sadistic pleasure out of it one could say as nothing fazed her - except spiders. Strictly a by-the-book type woe betide the motorist or tank-driver who tried to park in the wrong part of HER lot. Ending up as a logistician with her natural sense of organization and proactive forethought, she is quite the commanding presence when she has to be. Able to drown out her entire squad with her deep, bellowing voice, she earned the call-sign 'Subwoofer' quite fast. Friendly and sweet off-duty, her hobbies include dogs, karaoke and romance-mystery novels. Although Seville isn't the tallest of women by any means, she hates it when people call her 'cute.' MUX History: Upon joining G.I. Joe, she got the new call-sign Mockingbird. In 2013 she was assigned to the Pit motorpool. In 2015 she was captured by Cobra and replaced with a surgically-altered doppelgänger. She eventually freed herself, but her ordeal caused her to question her role with G.I. Joe, and she eventually left the team. OOC Notes Logs/ Important Dates 2010 Jan 13 - Re: Motorpool To:GI JOE Personnel From: Sgt Mockingbird Re:Motorpool shutdown. While I handle the logistics and parking side of the motorpool, I've taken initiative to shut down our heavy machinery for a full strip down and inspection as well. All incoming and outgoing trucks will be unloaded and loaded with hand carts and ramps. I've also confiscated all of the Forklift and pallet jack keys which are locked in my office until all the machinery are cleared, thus ensuring they wont be used until cleared by the inspection crew. 'Volunteers' of course are welcome to assist in the loading and unloading of our supplies and food. Sgt Mockingbird. Feb 10 - Meeting Ebony The first Shattered Glass denizen ventures through the portal and encounters a group of Joes and Cobras. 2013 May 24 - Inventory Results :Hello Joes. Just thought I'd update you that Inventory is now FINISHED. That means all the 'DNI' signs can come down, you can stop marking down specifically when you put something in or take something out, and most of you will get your free time back. The results are pretty on par with past years, with a slight decrease in shrinkage. Basically that means less stuff is going missing this year than in previous years. Curiously enough we have MORE than we should of some other items... we're still looking into how that happened. Deliveries may have been received that were meant to go elsewhere I imagine. Thank you all for your patience as well, and I'll see you out there! Oct 13 - Accident in Inventory A report comes in from a greenshirt that one of the large industrial shelves that held full pallets of supplies for GI Joe, adjacent to the ones currently-being-repaired from Rhinos' attack on the base, had collapsed unexpectedly, dumping its' full load of supplies onto the temporary Logistics Head's desk, as well as onto Evac. Evac fortunately was moved to Medical with only a minor concussion, while Mockingbird herself was taken off duty with severe shock at the near-death-experience. Nov 07 - Restoration of Inventory To: All Joes From: Mockingbird. Its' taken a while, But I think I figured out how my double got everything mixed up. It will still take a few months to ship and sort our mis-placed things to their proper locations, but the process has begun. If anyone wonders, she went in manually and swapped every single items' number in your scanner system - and you have tens of thousands of items. Sadly, there's no pattern to it, so you couldn't just get Scifi to restore it. Thankfully though, you had backups, although some of the newer items the Joes use will have to be readded. In other news, General Hawk has accepted my resignation from GI Joe and military service, so this is goodbye. Its' been a... good run, and I had a challenge to be sure. You guys will always be my friends. For now, Good luck, everyone. Mockingjay. 2016 * March 25 - "Mock and Mock Mock" - Seville Armstrong confronts her doppelgänger in the brig. * March 25 - "Aftercare" - Psyche-Out tends to Seville Armstrong after she confronts her doppelgänger in the brig. * March 25 - "Party in the medbay!" - Autobots and humans gather in the medbay. External Links * Mockingbird Players Mockingbird is played by her creator. ---- References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:former GI Joe Category:OCs Category:Humans Category:USA Category:US Army